Divergent FourTobias POV
by trisandtobias46
Summary: Four's life is turned upside-down when he starts to develop feeling for a transfer from Abnegation. Follow Four's story as his feelings get stronger and stronger.
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY, ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH***

**Chapter One**

LAUREN AND I were sent to wait at the bottom of the net for the jumpers. We stand with the rest of the men and women, waiting for the signal that anyone has jumped. No one has.

"How much longer is this going to take?" asks a man to my left. His hair is shaggy and un-brushed and he has tattoos covering most of his body. A typical Dauntless.

"However much longer it wants to take" I snap. He scowls at me. I bring my arm up, but Lauren grabs me before I can hit him.

"Remember, Eric said to be on our best behavior before the initiates get here. If they witness you hitting Sam, you'll get punished for sure." Lauren says, turning away from me. Just then, we here screaming coming from the dark hole above us.

"Is that gray?" The boy- Sam- asks. I smile as the girl dressed in gray Abnegation clothes hits the net. She takes a deep breath and laughs, staring up into the darkness above her. I hold out a hand to her, as others do around me. I feel pressure on my palm. Of all the hands she could have grabbed, she grabbed mine. She rolls off, almost hitting the ground. I catch her before she can fall. She stares up at me, and I finally get a good look at her.

Her hair is a light blonde and falls onto my arms and her shoulders. Her eyes are a grayish-blue, glistening with curiosity. Her lips are light pink, her mouth half open. She's short, maybe 5 feet tall, and she's extremely skinny. We stare at each other for a few seconds, but then I lift up the lightweight body in my arms and leave her on her own two feet.

"Thank you," She tells me. Her voice is deep for a girls, but not deep enough to be male's.

"Can't believe it," Lauren says, "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"That's the reason why she left them, Lauren." I say. "What's your name?"

"Umm…" She starts, as if to be thinking about it.

"Think about it. You don't get to choose again." I say, a smile creeping across my face.

"Tris," She says firmly.

"Tris," Lauren repeats. "Make the announcement, Four."

Gladly. I look over my shoulder and shout, "First jumper- Tris!" The crowd erupts in cheers, and more screams come down the hole. I don't pay attention.

I set my hand on Tris' back and say, "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Divergent, and the credit still goes to Veronica Roth. **

**Chapter Two**

Lauren and I lead the initiates down towards the Pit. The dark spaces between each lamp are even more unnerving with silence that goes through the hall. When we reach the end of the hallway, Lauren speaks up.

"This is where we divide. The Dauntless – born initiates are with me. I assume _you _don't need a tour of the place." She beckons towards the Dauntless born. I watch as they disappear into the shadows, leaving me with the transfers. I scan the crowd of nine people. Tris is the only Abnegation, and there are no Amity transfers. That doesn't surprise me. All the rest are Erudite and Candor.

I address the transfers. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor." I pause, looking for something else to say. The only think of one thing: My name. I decide to use my Nickname, the name most people call me by. "MY name is Four." I announce.

One of the Candor, the one next to Tris, speaks up. "Four? Like the number?" She asks. I groan silently.

"Yes," I reply. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Good. We're about to go into the pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"The Candor cuts me off again, snickering.

"The Pit? Clever name." I can't help it. I'm aggravated. I walk over to her, standing right in front of her. She stares up at me.

"What's your name?" I ask her quietly.

"Christina," She says quietly.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," My voice sounds like it hisses. "The first lesson you will learn from me today is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods.

I head toward the end of the tunnel. I can hear the initiates follow behind me. I hear whispering behind me, and I suspect it's coming from Tris and her friend, though I can't hear what they're saying.

I push the thought away, trying to focus on something other than _her. _I don't know why, but I can't take my mind off of Tris. Maybe it's because she was the first jumper… and she was from Abnegation nonetheless. I mentally kick myself. I have to take the thought out of my head.

I open the doors to the Pit. I can tell the initiates are gazing around, trying to make sense of what they are seeing. I look back at the group of the initiates. Well, more like I look back at her. She's gazing around the room. I understand where she's coming from, the Pit is kind of overwhelming the first time you see it. And she's from Abnegation, so the decorations and colors are all somewhat new to her.

"If you follow me," I say, waving the initiates forward. "I'll show you the chasm."

I lead the group toward the chasm, turning my back to them. I feel her gaze on me, looking me over, taking in my appearance. It's almost as if I know her, know her voice, her smell, her look, when in reality, I've only seen her a few times in my life.

We reach the chasm, and I have to yell over the roar of the water. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." I say, my voice serious. I lead them away from the rapids and into the cafeteria.

While the initiates find seats, I keep my eyes on her. I watch as she and Christina sit, and, I can't help, I go and sit next to her. She takes a platter and picks up the hamburger, looking at it unsurely. I nudge her with my elbow.

"It's beef," I tell her. I pick up a bowl of ketchup. "Put this on." I hand it to her.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks, her eyes wide.

"No," Tris says, confused. "Is that what it's called?"

I cover for Tris. "Stiffs eat plain food." I say, nodding at Christina.

"Why?" Christina asks.

Tris shrugs. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

Christina smirks. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," Tris says. I see her roll her eyes. "It was just because of the food."

The corners of my mouth twitch.

The doors open and a hush falls over the room as Eric walks in.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses.

"His name is Eric," I start. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

I give her a grave look. "Age doesn't matter here." It's the truth. I was offered the job before Eric was, I just didn't accept. Eric's eyes scan the room, settle on our table, and he sits down next to me. No one greets him.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks me, nodding toward Tris and Christina.

"This is Tris and Christina." I tell him. I sound bored.

"Ooh a Stiff," Eric says, smirking at Tris. I almost scowl at him, but I felt as if that would be too obvious, so I kept my eyes on my plate of food. "We'll see how long you last." Again, the urge to scowl overcomes me, but I keep my temper. I can tell Tris is looking him over, trying to figure out something to say, but doesn't.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" He asks me.

I shrug with one shoulder. "Nothing, really." Eric isn't my friend. Just because we were in the same initiate class doesn't mean I have to like him.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Eric says.

I groan silently. I stare at Eric before I say, "Tell him I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job."

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well. Let's hope he gets the point then." He says before lapping me on the shoulder-hard- and walks away. I fell Tris relax behind me.

"Are you two… friends?" Tris asks. She clearly doesn't belong in Abnegation. She's too curious.

"We were in the same initiate class," I tell her. "He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" She asks.

I can't be honest with her, then she'll be suspicious. I want to be honest with her, but I can't. "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs, too?" That came out harshly.

"It must be because you're so approachable," She says flatly. You know, like a bed of nails."

I stare at her, and she stares back, holding my gaze. She clearly isn't intimidated by me, so I keep my eyes locked on her. The bright blue of her eyes mesmerizes me, but instead of getting lost in them, I just say, "Careful, Tris."

Someone from another table calls my name. I get up and walk over to them. It's Zeke. "What?" I snap.

"God, someone's in a mood." He says, joking.

"Great, Zeke, now if you don't mind, I'm going back to eat." I say. His voice stops me.

"Wait! Why are you eating with the Stiff? Come eat with us." He says.

"They're my initiates, I can eat with them if I want." I say before walking over to the table and sitting down to finish my meal.

*********PAGE BREAK**********

I leave Eric with the initiates and head strait to Lauren's room. She was the first person I could think of to go to. I needed to talk to someone, and Lauren is the only girl I would feel comfortable talking to _girls _about. She answered the door after about 20 seconds.

"Four? What are you doing here?" She asks, clearly confused as to why I would be at her apartment so late.

"I need to talk to you." I say, barging into her apartment.

"Four…" She starts, trailing off.

"Lauren, I have a problem." I say.

"Oh, you finally noticed." She jokes.

"Haha. No, like, a serious problem." I tell her.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

I don't know how to say this. I've never liked a girl, let alone told someone about it. "I…um…well, I-" She cuts me off, squealing.

"OH MY GOSH FOUR, YOU LIKE A GIRL! DON'T YOU!? YOU DO! OH MY GOSH FOUR WHO IS IT!?" She shouts.

"Keep it down, alright!" I say, scowling. I sigh. "Tris. Her name is Tris."

**A/N: I'm trying to update every chance I can, but all the writing, between Four's POV and Allegiant is kinda overwhelming. I'm doing as much as I can, clearly, since I've updated twice today. Chapters Three and part of Four of Allegiant are done and all I have to do for Chapter Three of Four's POV is write it. I'll post Allegiant tomorrow and hopefully this in the next few days. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and follows- I got so many in ONE DAY! **

**Luv trisandtobias46**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Divergent, still. All credit to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter Three**

"The first thing you will learn to do today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight." I explain. I press a gun into Tris' hand and move on, not looking up at her no matter how much I want too. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

"Initiation is divided into three stages," I continue. "We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

I pause again. Tris stares down at the weapon in her hands, insure of what to do with it. I don't think of her anymore, though, because if I stare any longer people will get suspicious. "We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second primarily emotional; the third primarily mental."

"But what…" My eyes find the boy who's spoken, who's yawning as he talks. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

I walk over to him, pressing the barrel into his forehead, and clicking a bullet into place. He stands there, his lips parted, a yawn still in his mouth.

"Wake. Up." I snap, pressing the barrel harder into his forehead. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

I lower the gun, and I can tell the boy relaxes. Typical Candor; speaking his mind all his life, learning his lesson here.

"And to answer your question… you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I stop walking at the end of the line and turn on me heel. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

I face the wall with three targets on it. I stand with my feet apart, hold the gun with both hands, line it up and fire. The bullet hits the center circle. I tell the initiates to line up in front of their targets and stand behind them to watch. I stand behind Tris and an Erudite boy- I think his name is Will- and watch her. She has trouble lifting the gun and holds it far away from her face. The recoil from the gun sends her stumbling back when she fires. She presses her hand to the wall behind her and I speed away so she won't hit me. She keeps firing, but the bullet won't hit the target.

"Statistically speaking," Will says, grinning at her, "you should have hit the target at least _once _by now, even by accident."

"Is that so?" Tris says, monotone.

"Yeah," he responds. "I think you're actually defying nature."

Tris turns back to the target and fires. She still jumps back from the recoil, but the bullet hits the edge of the target. I smile to myself.

"So you see, I'm right. The stats don't lie." Will says.

********PAGE BREAK********

After lunch, I lead the initiates to the room they will learn to fight in. I stand in the middle of the room while they line up between the punching bags.

"As I said this morning," I begin, "next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive your life as a Dauntless."

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," I continue. "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I show them a few punches, demonstrating using the punching bag. I wander through the crowd of initiates, watching all of them as they practice. I stop in front of Tris, looking her over. I search my head for something to say, so instead I decide to give her a tip. At least this way I can touch her.

"You don't have much muscle," I tell her, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Then I place a hand on her stomach, the heel of my hand touching one end of her stomach while my fingertips touch the other. She stares at me, wide-eyed as if to ask what I'm doing. I don't really even know what I'm doing.

"Never forget to keep the tension here," I say in a quiet voice. I lift my hand and keep walking.

********PAGE BREAK********

When I release the initiates for dinner, I go straight to my apartment. I'm not hungry and I don't want to talk to anyone right now. _Why did you do that? _I ask myself. _That was completely stupid! What did you think you were going to get out of that? _I'm still yelling at myself as I hear a knock on the door.

"It's open." I say, not bothering to get up.

"Four, what are you doing?" Lauren snaps at me. "Get up!"

"Why? Why should I," I say. "When all I've done all day is make a fool of myself?"

"More girl trouble?" She asks. I nod. "Well then, Four, you really need to make a move if every single time you do something stupid you're gonna sit around like an idiot all day."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, if this is what you're gonna do, you're either gonna have to move on or do something."

"Lauren, I can't be in a relationship with an initiate. That little brat Peter would run off to Eric or Max or something and tell them I was having an inappropriate relationship with an initiate, and Tris would get kicked out of Dauntless for sure."

"Well then, keep it a secret. I'm going back to dinner."

And with that she walks out of my room, leaving me to think and wonder about what I should do.

**A/N: I know that was a crappy ending, sorry. I didn't know how to end it, so I just kinda wrapped it up there. I'm probably not going to post again until Monday or Tuesday because I have a party tomorrow from noon to ten, so unless you want me up until 4 o'clock in the morning I'm not gonna keep writing until Sunday. **

**Luv, trisandtobias46**

**Ps doesn't tobiassandtris46 sound so much better?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Divergent- that would be awesome though. **

**Chapter Four**

I walk into the training room before everyone arrives, but Eric has already left the lists for fighting today. I immediately look for her name, which is in the last spot with no one next to her. Great. This would put her in last place. Eric, without a doubt, did this on purpose. Grudgingly, I write the parings on the board and wait for the initiates to arrive. Once everyone arrives, I speak up.

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." I step away from the board to show them the paring. I give Tris a look. She makes a face once she sees her name. She turns away from the board and talks to Christina. They talk for a few minutes before Christina starts pointing to Drew, Molly and Peter. I try to listen in, but I can't hear them. I turn my attention to the arena.

The bigger one, Al, punches Will in the jaw. I see Tris wince from the corner of my eye. I see Eric smirk at Al. I roll my eyes. Will presses a hand to his face, blocking Al's punch with his other hand. That must have hurt. He may have prevented himself from getting hit, but he still had force in the punch, so it was put into the hand.

Tris turns back to Christina. They talk more, and I follow their gaze to the three they were talking about earlier. They're whispering to each other, most likely about Christina and Tris. I turn my attention back to the arena. Will and Al hesitate and then look at me, as if they're waiting for me to call them off. I wish. So I stay with my arms folded, not saying anything. To my left, Eric checks his watch.

After circling, Eric shouts, "Do you think this a leisure activity? Should we break for naptime? Fight each other!"

"But…" Al stands up straight, letting his hands down. "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," Eric says.

"According to Dauntless rules," I say, "one of you could also concede."

Eric narrows his eyes at me. "According to the _old _rules," he says to me. "In the _new _rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," I reply.

"A brave man never surrenders."

Eric and I stare at each other for a few seconds. I know he has the authority; he's a leader and I'm not. But I'm not going to back down. He can't do much to me. I avert my eyes and watch the end of the fight.

Al wins the fight. I circle his name and support Will by the waist as I take him to the infirmary.

********PAGE BREAK********

Training was over by the time I got back to the arena, so I left Will in the infirmary and went back to my apartment.

It comforted me that Tris wasn't fighting today. At least I know she's safe this way. Eric can't do anything to hurt her if she fails. But what happens if I'm in the same situation and she is fighting? I don't know. But I do know that I will do everything I can to keep Tris safe.

**Sorry this took so long guys! I was really busy and my cousin's staying over right now. I'm watching Supernatural again!**

**Luv trisandtobias46**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Yay! I'm listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (And well, the rest of the album.) while I write this- one of my fav bands, so I'll try to get this done in one sitting because I like this album so much. **

**Don't own Divergent. Still. **

Chapter Five

I stand in the training room- alone. I, of course, was stuck writing down the pairings for the fights today. I make my way down the list, only to find Tris paired with Peter. _Tris _paired with _Peter. Peter, _of all people. Eric undoubtedly **(later reference in the book- I know I'm so clever.) **did this on purpose. Entertainment for him is watching a young innocent girl from Abnegation beaten up by a bully.

I wait in silence for the initiates to walk in. When Tris arrives with Al- whom most people have been calling The Sledgehammer- I feel a twinge of jealousy, but I don't put much thought into it. Tris and Al are just friends- right? When her eyes fall on the board, she stops in mid-step. Her first opponent, too. Christina comes up behind the two of them. She looks at Tris in dis-belief, says something and then crumples the muffin wrapper in her hand. I turn my attention to the door and wait for everyone else to file in.

I'm not really paying attention to Molly and Edward fight. I'm looking from Tris to Peter, Peter to Tris, trying to figure out what each of them are thinking. Peter's probably trying to think of some gruesome way to injure- or kill- Tris. I shudder at the thought. Then I know what she's thinking; she staring at Peter, and like I said, trying to exploit her opponent's weakness. _That's my girl, _I think proudly.

After Molly and Edwards's fight, Tris and Peter make their way into the ring. Peter smiles at Tris.

"You okay there, Stiff?" he says. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easier on you if you cry."

Tris look at me out of the corner of her eye. My arms are crossed and my mouth is tense. Eric stands next to me, tapping his foot.

"Come on, Stiff," Peter says. "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

Tris is evidentially done with Peter's relentless antagonizing, because she attempts kicks him in the side. He grabs her foot, knocking her off her balance. She pulls her foot free and gets to her feet. _Now stay that way! _I think, my teeth gritted.

"Stop playing with her," Eric snaps. "I don't have all day.

Peter punches Tris in the jaw, then kicks her hard in the stomach. My breath catches in my throat, and I think about leaving. But I can't do that. I can't leave Tris alone with Eric and Peter.

Yes I can. I can't take this anymore. I shove the door open and walk into the bathroom. I rinse my face with water and stand there for a minute, and then I hear a scream. It doesn't sound like Tris, but I know it has to be her. I run out of the bathroom and into the training room. Tris lies on the ground as peter kicks her in the side.

"Enough!" I yell.

I rush to Tris' side, closely followed by Christina, Will and Al. Her eyes are rolled back into her head. I put my fingers to her neck, taking her pulse. It's there, but slow.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary," I snap at Eric. "You three," I say, pointing at Christina, Will and Al, "You'd better win your fights and get down to the infirmary. She's going to need familiar faces when she wakes up."

I ease an arm under Tris' knees and shoulders. Someone gets the door for me, and I walk as fast as I can to the infirmary.

********PAGE BREAK********

The nurse rushes over to me as soon as I arrive. "What happened?" She asks, spreading a blanket over one of the beds.

"Training. Her other instructor paired her unfairly."

"Oh. Well set her down here, hon." She tells me. I gently set Tris down on the bed, and turn to leave. "Wait, stay here in case she wakes up before her friends arrive."

"I really should get back to the others…" I say.

"You don't mean that. I can tell by the look in your eyes. Stay." She says. I can tell my cheeks warm. She smiles at me and turns to get an icepack. I pull a chair up beside Tris' bed, taking her hand in him. It's cold and small, but it's just as satisfying.

"So," The nurse says, walking back into the room. "How long have you two been a couple?" She asks.

I stare at her in shock. "A couple? We're not a couple. I'm her trainer."

"Oh?" She looks at me in disbelief. "Well, I didn't expect that…" She trails off, as if looking for my name.

"Four." I say, holding out my hand.

She eases hers into it, shaking briefly and then letting go. "Veronica." **(More references, I know.) **I nod.

After about ten minutes of painful silence, Veronica frantically treating Tris, and my palm getting sweatier and sweatier, Veronica says, "She's going to be fine. Aside from the usual, I mean. She'll still be in pain."

I nod. "Thanks." Christina, Will and Al enter then. I drop Tris' hand.

"Hi Four." Christina says, clearly surprised by my presence.

"Christina. Will, Al." I say. The two boys nod at me. "Well, I'll leave now."

I exit the room, my hand suddenly cold from the sudden absence of Tris' hand. I have to stop thinking about her. But I can't. I just can't stop loving her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm watching vlogbrothers on YouTube right now- I became obsessed with it last night but I'm skipping around. John Green is such a cute dad!**

**Anyways- enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter Five- no maybe it's six. Yeah, it's Six.

Chapter Six

I stand, facing away from the initiates, waiting for the trains. When the train arrives, I stand back so some of them can jump on. A few jump in before Will jumps in, somewhat ungracefully. I jump in behind him, landing smoothly. I see Tris attempt to jump into the car, but she winces. Al grabs her under the shoulders, putting her into the next car. I feel a pang of jealousy as I turn back to Will.

I hear Peter say, "Feeling okay there? Or are you a little…_Stiff_?"

I draw in a deep breath. Molly, Peter and Drew burst into laughter.

Will interjects, "We are all awed by your incredible wit,"

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with the Erudite, Peter?" Christina adds. "I hear they don't object to sissies."

I stand in the doorway and speak before Peter can retort **(I used that before I turned the page, I know it's the same word as the book).** "Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?"

That shut all of them up. I lean out of the car and look at how far the fence is away. I stay out, watching as we approach. When we arrive, I jump down and wait for all of the initiates to get down. Once all down, I lead them away from the train, to the gate.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here," I say when I end up at the gate. "Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?" Will asks.

I shrug. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" Peter asks me.

I don't want to answer, but I feel as though I must. "I was first."

"And you chose to do this?" Peter looks at me with wide eyes. "Why didn't you get a government job?"

"I didn't want one," I declare. It's true. Too high maintenance. Some Dauntless guards arrive, a few glancing our way as they approach. Another truck comes by, one from the Amity.

"Beatrice?" One of the Amity boy says, approaching her with caution. Her stares at he and then hugs her, Tris stiffening. She doesn't move until he releases her.

"Beatrice, what happened to you? What happened to your face?" He asks. I have a lot of answers for _that. _

"Nothing," She says. "Just training. Nothing."

"Beatrice?" Molly laughs. "Is that your real name, Stiff?"

Tris glances over at her. "What did you think Tris was short for?"

"Oh. I don't know… weakling?" She puts a finger to her chin as I scowl. "Oh, wait that _doesn't _start with Tris. My mistake."

"There is no reason to antagonize her," The boys says softly. "I'm Robert. And you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is," Molly snaps. "Why don't you get back in your truck? We're not supposed to fraternize with the other faction members.

"Why don't you get away from us?" Tris snaps.

"Right. Wouldn't want to get between you and your boyfriend."

I do not like that boy.

"Four!" A voice calls from behind me. I turn, only to see Jillian standing behind me. One of the fence guards. She was in my initiate class.

"Jillian!" I try to sound enthusiastic as I hug her.

"How are you?" She asks me.

"I'm good, you."

"Fine."

I glance over at Tris and the boy-Robert-. Jillian follows my gaze. "What is it, Four?" Jillian asks.

"One of my initiates. She… well, she has a… knack for making unwise decisions." I say.

"Oh. So you like her?" She says.

"How do girls realize those things so easily?" I exclaim.

"So you do. Yeah, I really don't know." She laughs. One of the other guards waves her over. She waves goodbye to me and walks away.

Tris stands alone now. I walk over to her. "I am worried you have a knack for making unwise decisions," I say, quoting what I said to Jillian.

She crosses her arms. "It was a two minute conversation."

"I don't think a smaller time frame makes it any less unwise." I try to change the subject. I place my hand one her forehead to her bruised eye. She jerks back, but I keep my hand in place. "You know, if you could just learn to attack first, you might do better."

"Attack first?" She asks. "How will that help?"

"You're fast. If you can get a few good hits in before they know what's going on, you could win." I shrug, letting my hand fall.

"I'm surprised you know that," She says quietly, "since you left halfway through my one and only fight."

"It wasn't something I wanted to watch." I say.

She says nothing.

I clear my throat. "Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris."

_Thank god. _

**Hey guys! Sorry that took so long. My aunt may take my copy of Divergent, so I might have to focus entirely on Allegiant for a little while. Did anyone go to the Divergent Comic-Con yesterday? How was it? **

**Luv, trisandtobias46**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys! I'm posting this on both of my Stories- Don't hate me though- I might not be able to update until about next week. All this week I've been trying to finish my summer assignment for school and I still aren't done- I still have to finish one book and do notes on the other one (Which I've already read twice and not even bothered to do notes). Today I will **_**try **_**as hard as I can to update, but I probably won't be able to. Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment (Uggg SHOTS!) and then my baby cousin (like baby-baby, she's only like three months old) until like midnight, because my aunt and uncle are going to a football (?) game. But, to make it up to you, I suggest going to this website:**

** profiles/blog/show?id=6414657%3ABlogPost%3A198095&xgs=1&xg_source=msg_share_post**

**if you haven't seen the Allegiant book jacket yet. If you have, I still suggest looking at it for a really awesome analyzation (If that's even a word) of the book jacket.**

**Luv, trisandtobias46**


	8. READ RIGHT NOW

**A/N: Hello my fans! I wanted to tell you, and I know you will all be mad, that I am going to take a break from this story until I get a little farther in my Allegiant story, which seems to be more popular than this, and my new story, A Different Call. I apologize to all of you hardcore fans, but this doesn't seem as popular as Allegiant and I really want to focus on my other story! Please try to read my other stories or stories by other authors! (I really like the fanfic Arranged by LLM99)**

**Thank you! **

**Luv you all!**


End file.
